Jamie's Adventures in Terraria
by WilliamL
Summary: Jamie, the Guide, and the rest embark on a series of silly, dangerous, and awesome adventures. Chapter 3 published! Read & Review!
1. Hunting for Eyes

_**(Hey guys! This is my first Terraria fanfic, and I hope you'll enjoy it! I don't know what to call it though, so leave your suggestions in a review!)**_

_**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Terraria. I guess nobody does now that Redigit has stopped developing it.)**_

* * *

Hello. My name is Jamie. I am fifteen years old. I have lots of experience in sword fighting and also do well with a gun.

I live in the land of Terraria, along with my guide, my merchant, my nurse, and my arms dealer.

And I am currently being chased by an Eater of Souls.

I curse as the huge slimy corrupted thing floats in the air. It had already dodged my two sword attacks and is planning to zero in for the kill.

Suddenly it turns and zooms through the sky towards me. I duck my head, and the Eater of Souls misses, but not before I jab it with my gold broadsword.

It screeches, a painful screech of terror and madness that makes me shiver. I can see a wound on its side that seeps blood.

Green blood.

Kinda weird.

It screeches again and floats backwards, trying to get into proper position to strike me. Uh-oh. I've made it mad.

But no time to decipher the cause of his emotional distress. Time to finish him off.

I drop my sword. It falls to the ground. I just stand there, weaponless. I smirk. All part of my plan.

The Eater of Souls is confused. Why is this human being just standing there without any weapons?, it probably thinks. It slowly floats down-

I pull out my Minishark, my most prized gun, and I fire a hundred rounds into the Eater of Souls. Almost tearing it in half. Green blood spews out of every wound. It looks like a huge waterfall of smelly green stuff.

I walk towards the massive bloody carcass that, until a few seconds ago, had been an Eater of Souls. I tear off a few Rotten Chunks and store it in my inventory, which is basically a little box that I carry on my back. Even though it's small, I can store like a billion things in there and it won't be full.

For me, that's awesome.

I find a few coins too. Seven copper, four silver. Nice. I shove them in the inventory too.

I wonder why these monsters carry coins around. Obviously they don't expect anybody to take them. Which is fairly embarrassing on their part in my opinion.

I look around. I'm in the corruption, surrounded by dying trees and purple grass.

I check the time on my copper watch. Almost nighttime. You can't really tell in the corruption - the sky is so dark it might as well be midday and you wouldn't know.

Better get going before even more creatures come after me.

I strap my inventory on my back, pick up my weapons, and begin the short journey home.

* * *

I open the door. The Guide instantly notices. He pokes his head out of the kitchen and instantly lights up when he sees me. 'Hey Jimmy,' he says, 'where have you been?'

'Out in the corruption,' I say, wincing as I do so. Jimmy is the Guide's pet name for me. I'm sure he just calls me that to annoy me. I'm sure he knows I hate it.

'Well, it's night-time, so it's best to stay inside,' he says.

'Can't I at least get a few lenses from Demon Eyes?'

The Guide told me once that you can summon a powerful monster if you have six lenses. I love a challenge, so I'm trying to collect those lenses.

The Guide frowns. He checks his watch, then looks back up at me. 'Fine then,' he says. 'Just don't blame me when you get torn in half.'

It's kinda weird the way the Guide acts like my guardian. Always checking to make sure I'm okay. I mean, if it wasn't for me, he would surely be dead. I was the one who built this house for him. Amn't I supposed to be the one guarding him?

I push all those awkward questions out of my mind and step back outside to kill a few Demon Eyes.

I see the first one, a big ugly one with pulsating veins at the back that drip blood. I slice it in half with my sword. No lenses. It annoys me that for every 10 Demon Eyes that you kill, only about three or so give you lenses. I remember that one Eye gave me a black lens once. I made a nice pair of shades from it.

Suddenly I feel a stab of pain on my back and realize that a zombie is right behind me. It must have snuck up on me while I was checking for lenses.

I roll along the ground, trying to get some distance away from the zombie so that I can safely kill it.

I pick myself up, and stab the zombie right in the heart. There's a lot of blood and the next thing I know, four zombies are coming right at me.

So much for a peaceful Demon Eye search. Now I'm in trouble. I can almost feel the Guide laughing at me.

A sword won't help. There are too many zombies. Instead I shoot them with my Minishark.

Four dead zombies later, I spot another Demon Eye. But it's too high up in the air. I can't reach it.

I run up to the house, and start climbing it. I'm almost at the roof when my trouser leg tears and I can see a zombie, trying to get up with me.

While I try to bat the zombie away, I forget about the Demon Eye.

Until it pushes me off the roof.

KA-RUNCH! I strike the ground, and find myself in the center of a huge group of zombies.

Damn. This is bad.

I try to get up. My whole body radiates pain. I try to walk and find that one of my legs is broken. I try to limp away when the ring of zombies jump on top of me.

Suddenly I can hear gunshots and the next thing I know, ten dead zombies are all around me. The Guide storms out of the house, carrying a musket. He picks me up.

'Well at least I didn't get torn in half,' I quip. We both laugh as we walk into the house, leaving the night behind us.

* * *

**_(Well, did you like? I want to make this story good, so leave your ideas in a review! Smell ya later!)_**


	2. The Supershark Incident, Part 1

_**(Hello, everybody! I bring you Chapter Two! I started this as soon as I finished the last chapter… I still need a name for this story, please disclose your suggestion in a review!)**_

* * *

The Guide and I walk into our house, shutting the door behind us. He sends me to the nurse, a pretty young woman who lives in a little room at the top of my house.

'Dear me,' the nurse exclaims. She tut-tuts as she looks at my wounds. 'A slash in the back, a broken leg, and many bruises to the face. Zombies, I presume?' she asks. I nod. A smile from the nurse. 'Don't worry, I've seen worse.' She picks up a book and chants a few words.

Slowly, the pain starts to disappear. I can hear a cracking sound, similar to popping kernels, as my leg re-aligns itself. I can feel my slash wound slowly closing as the nurse's magic heals. I try to stand up, and wobble around for a bit before falling over.

The nurse chuckles as she picks me up - she's surprisingly strong - and puts me in a chair. 'Don't worry, it takes a while to fully recover.' She holds out a hand. 'That'll be seventy copper coins, please.'

I chuckle as I reach into my inventory and pull out a silver coin. 'Keep the change.'

The nurse gives a nod of satisfaction and takes out a little piggy bank. She pops the coin in. 'The Merchant gave me this for free. Said that I needed it.' She frowns as she puts the piggy bank away. 'Wish he could say the same for that angel statue of his.'

I manage a smile. The Merchant is a pretty eccentric person. I once asked him if I could take a look at the angel statue, just to see if it really was useless, and he said, 'I do not sell junk.'

I sit there a few minutes until I'm sure that I've fully recovered, and the nurse sees me off.

* * *

The Guide and I take the stairs down, and we pass the Arms Dealer's room. It's not very big, with lots of shelves for storing gun parts. The Guide had to reinforce the walls a few weeks ago because the Arms Dealer had blown a million holes in them.

We walk in. The Arms Dealer is at his workbench at the corner of his room, his back turned to us, trying to invent a new gun no doubt. I put an arm around him, and he turns around.

'Wha-?' he exclaims. He does a double take. 'W-Wh-What are you doing here, Jamie?' He gestures to what looks like a mishmash of gun parts, smuggled illegally from God knows where. 'Can't you see I'm busy?'

I'm curious as to what he's making. 'With what?'

The Arms Dealer smiles. He loves it when people take interest in his work. 'It's a supershark. Four barrels, semi-automatic, fires 40 bullets a second. Of course, it's got the trademark shark mouth at the back, and it's easy to carry around too.'

I don't really understand a lot of the details, but I'm still interested. I fold my arms. 'How much?'

'20 platinum.'

'Forget it! I don't have that much money. Besides, I'm saving up to buy that mining helmet the Merchant has on sale.'

The Arms Dealer frowns. 'Fine then,' he says. 'Since it's still in beta stage, you can test it out free. But make sure to give it back to me afterwards, okay?'

My face brightens up. I take the gun and weigh it in my hands. The Arms Dealer was right. It is quite light. I sling it around my back and turn to go. 'Well, I'll see you around,' I say. The Guide turns to go too.

We step outside. It's midday. The bunnies are hopping to and fro on the ground, and the birds are soaring along peacefully in the sky.

But that peacefulness is about to be disturbed.

I open my inventory, and find a big container, filled with a few hundred musket balls. I put them in the Supershark, and I set a target. A tree, right in front of me, twenty feet away.

Perfect.

I get ready to fire.

Suddenly the Guide screams from behind me, 'Jimmy, look out! Behind you!' I turn around -

And I get punched by a slime.

I soar high into the air. I lose grip on the gun. I come flying back to the ground -

-and the Guide catches me, the weight making him fall over. The Guide isn't very strong.

I'm speechless from the huge turn of events that just happened. 'What...?'

The Guide puts me on the grass and regains balance. 'You got owned by a green slime.'

'Yes, I know that - but what... what happened to the gun?' If I lose the Supershark, the Arms Dealer will kill me. Probably with a flintlock pistol.

The Guide points to a massive cave, cut into a hillside. 'I think it fell in there.'

I almost faint. This is bad. I haven't even explored that cave before. It's beginning to go dark out here. Night. Dammit.

'Should we set off tomorrow to find it?' the Guide asks.

My thoughts freeze. This could be a chance to not only get my gun back, but to stock up on ores and other good stuff. I manage a half-smile.

'No. Tonight.'

'Are you serious? We're gonna be torn to shreds.' The Guide doesn't like being outside at night.

'Think about it. If we go inside now, and the Arms Dealer asks us what happened to the gun, you know what's going to happen.'

The Guide winces. 'We'll be riddled with bullet holes by morning.'

'Exactly. Besides, this is a chance to do something actually adventurous.'

The Guide shrugs. I think he's into the idea. He checks his watch - and gasps in astonishment. 'But... tonight... tonight... is a blood moon.'

'That'll just make it twice as cool.'

'But... we'll die. We'll definitely die. It's one hundred percent certain.'

'Look, do you want to get that gun back or not?'

The Guide seems to be considering the options. I look at the sky. Stars are coming out.

The Guide gives a sigh of defeat, and holds out a hand. 'Fine. I guess we'd be doing it either way.'

We shake hands. I smile. 'We should get ourselves prepared.' I point to a tiny hut on the horizon. I built that as a warehouse, and filled it with chests. 'Let's get ready.'

* * *

_**(OoooOOOoo! Cliffhanger! (I love doing those…) Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of (insert name here) and find out what happens!)**_


	3. The Supershark Incident, Part 2

**(Finally! After months of school and writing and Terraria, I have finally finished a third chapter for you guys (and came up with a title for the story)! Reviews of reviews are in order:)**

**Cenitopius: Thanks for taking the time to review my grammar! I really appreciate it!**

**Totodileawesomeness: Thanks! I'm not even proud of the cliffhangers I write. That's probably the reason why I keep writing them...**

**Tic tac Sean: Thanks so much! Your review really motivated me to keep writing this.**

**(Anyway, on to the chapter! And I do not own Terraria! (seriously, I don't even know why I write that.) )**

* * *

We are all set to go.

The Guide has on his 'special' iron helmet (There's hardly anything special about it other than the fact that I don't think it's special at all), brown armoured pants I made for him, and a copper bow, with a quiver full of 100 arrows. I however, have my awesome iron armour, awesome gold broadsword, and a space gun - which I stole from the Arms Dealer's room when he was out - which is much better than what the Guide picked. Though, in fairness, it's me who's the better in combat here.

'So now what, Jimmy?' the Guide asks.

'Easy,' I say, 'we just walk into the cave and come back with the Supershark. It'll only take five minutes. Ten minutes tops.'

'Riiiight,' the Guide asks, turning to face the cave. For some reason I know he doesn't believe me. I know that since the demon eye incident the night before, he's not gonna trust me for a while. I walk to the very edge of the cave. I can't see anything beyond it. The entrance to the cave is blacker than the night.

Which by the way is slowly approaching.

If I don't get into this cave fast, I'm gonna get creamed by the night creatures.

I really don't want that to happen two nights in a row.

'Come on, Guide,' I shout, 'or you'll get killed by zombies!'

The Guide runs up to the cave. He stares into the black entrance, and then looks at me. 'Torches?'

I smile as I crack open my inventory box. 'Torches.'

I find some torches, tightly bound together with string. I take one out and light it. The cave looks very dark and gloomy. Sometimes the pattern of dirt is broken in places with patches of stone, clay, and something glowing, in the distance.

I almost jump as I recognise what that is.

Silver!

A huge clump of it, crammed into the dirt ceiling of the cave.

I can make a bow out of that silver.

Yeah! I must have it.

'Wait a sec,' I say to the Guide, while taking out my iron pickaxe. 'I'll just get this silver and continue on.'

The Guide frowns. 'Fine, Jimmy, but make it quick, okay? We need to get that Supershark fast.'

'Sure, sure,' I say shrugging as I do so. I put my torch on the ground, and open my inventory box, taking out some dirt. That silver is very high up. I need to get closer if I'm going to get it.

I construct a little tower right below the silver, and jump on top of it. I'm halfway through mining all the silver when I hear the Guide's voice, small and timid.

'...Jimmy...'

I ignore the comment and continue mining. The Guide is obviously scared of something, but he's the only person I know who's scared of his own shadow. The next thing I know, the Guide speaks again, a little louder this time.

'Jamie...'

I freeze. The Guide just said my real name. That obviously means something is up. But I focus my attention on the silver. I have to mine it all.

'Guide, can't you wait a moment?'

Then I hear the Guide say, '...run...' and then yelling, 'RUN!'

'Come on, Guide, I have to-' I turn around, and I almost fall off my dirt tower as I realize what the Guide was talking about.

Zombies.

Lots of them. Night has beaten us to the Supershark.

And if we don't act, night will beat us too. To death.

I try to come up with some kind of plan, but my brain is in a state of shock now. I eventually settle with the simplest plan possible. Run away.

'GUIDE! Come on! We have to run or else we'll get torn in half!'

The Guide is obviously experiencing shock too, because he does not try to move for a while. He finally starts running up to me, but the zombies are faster. He has just enough time to say, 'Jimmy! I-' before the zombies are on top of him.

I sigh. Time to save him. 'Don't worry Guide, I'll save you,' I say, pulling out my space gun. The Guide answers with a muffled scream. Another second and the zombies will start biting into him.

Quick! Do it! Now! Without a second thought I let rip. There are so many zombies over the Guide that it takes several seconds before all the zombies die. Besides, I'm not that used to the space gun. I'm standing there, covered in blood, and the Guide lying, curled up, next to me. I hold out a hand. The Guide opens his eyes and looks at the hand. He takes it, and I lift him up.

'Well at least I didn't get torn in half,' the Guide laughs.

I look at him in disbelief, and then start laughing too. We laugh more and more until the laughing consumes us. We just sit there, laughing because this was the exact situation I was in last night, only reversed. After a while the laughter fades away, and after a few chuckles we stand up.

'Alright, levity over,' I say. 'Back to seriousness.' I turn to the Guide and frown. 'Next time, remember to warn me on the spot. You almost got yourself killed.'

'Fine then,' the Guide replies. 'Mr Guide.' he adds sarcastically.

I ignore the obvious mockery in his voice and take out another torch. I put it up near the silver, taking out my pick as I do so.

'Seriously?' the Guide asks, appalled. 'I almost got myself killed by a bunch of zombies and all you do is mine your precious silver?'

I sigh. The Guide isn't used to fending for himself. Some guide he is. I take a healing potion out of my inventory and toss it to him. 'There. Happy now?' I ask.

The Guide takes one sip before he spits it back out, coughing. 'Yeuch! This tastes terrible!'

'You'll get used to it,' I say. The Guide glares at me before he takes another tentative sip. He convulses, but manages to swallow it.

I smile. Another step on the road to toughness for the Guide. I continue mining my silver. I mine some more stone from the walls while I'm at it. I might need to make a furnace here. I don't know how long this'll take. I don't even know where the Supershark is.

I wonder what the Arms Dealer would think if he saw us now.

Would he laugh? Would he be furious? Would he be crying, thinking that we'd lost what probably took him months to design and construct? It's impossible to tell with somebody like the Arms Dealer.

All I know is that I won't be giving him the satisfaction of doing any of those. I'm going to find the Supershark even if it takes me the whole night to do it.

If I survive the night, that is.

* * *

**(I hoped you like it! Please review! Flames will be ignored, unless they are constructive! I promise I won't take three months to write the next chapter!) -FG2k**


End file.
